


I'm Jealous.

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Jealousy, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: I made Kiibo a tsundere in this but thats okay, Kiibo have a crush on Amami so does Amami but this girl is really...REALLY temping with Rantaro and lets says Kiibo got a new emotion system,  its makes him feels...Unpleasent.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I'm Jealous.

Beach time for these high schoolers, Kiibo is playing volleyball with his class mate and friends, Saihara, Makoto Hajime and a few others while Rantaro is just laying on his towel getying himself a tan but his sun was block by a girl, sitting up and she sits next to him "Hi" 

"Hi? can i help you?" he ask her, she nods and ask if he was single and of course he respond was yes but to be honest, he isnt really ready for a relationship i mean he has a crush on someone that he likes; isnt sure if they like him back. 

When he said yes the girl immediately swing her arms around his arm, Rantaro was taken back this, what the hell? she declares him as her boyfriend now, Rantaro told her, gentlely removing her arms away from his "Sorry but im not looking for a relationship" he gets up was about to head to Kaede and Angie but; the girl grab his arm, pulling him down just abit since she is barely the same height as Shuichi  
guess 'Im not looking for a relationship' didnt click in her mind so she hugs his arm to her chest, Ouma is seeing this but also Kiibo and Saihara is seeing this as well "Uh...Should i stop this?" he ask, Kiibo frowns at this.

Huh what is this feeling? why does he feels so.....Angry at this? gripping on the volleyball, his fingers pressing on the ball more like sinking its way in the ball.....  
Ouma is looking at the ball then Kiibo uh oh; Ouma knows Kiibo has a crush on Amami-"Kiibo...The ball" ignoring Saihara but focus on Rantaro and this stupid girl, he grips of this ball just keeps getting tighter and tighter and tighter until it pops!  
Everyone look at him even Rantaro-

his eyes widen huh?? What just happen?

"Holy shit" Ouma say, i guess that new emotion system works!  
Kiibo see the ball has no air...Is he.....turning to Shuichi "I-I'm s...sorry Shuichi i'll get you a new one, i'll....I'll be-back" and excuse himself  
Rantaro gentlely push her off him "Sorry but i'm needed somewhere uh dont follow me" he runs after Kiibo breaking the girl heart i mean....She was all over and he didnt like that and made him uneasy plus she didnt listen to him for the first time so- 

Following Kiibo and see him at the shop buying a new volleyball for Shuichi, seeing him lean over the basket of balls looking at them and just thinking to himself.....Was that jealousy? "Kiibo" hearing his name for someone he likes, turning his head around and see Amami checking on him "Kiibo are you okay?" he ask him, he looks at the ground and nod "Yeah, Yeah im fine " walking to cashier with him "Are you sure.....You look like you were jealous of that girl"   
His eye widen looking at him then away paying the ball, Rantaro takes it now walking out the shop  
"Kiibo ita okay to feel jealous" Rantaro resure him about this, but its bugs the hell out of him  
"I just dont like girls hugging you okay" he looks away with a red face......"Kiibo....Do you like me?"   
nothing came out of his mouth, Rantaro wasn't sure if asking that was a good idea "hah, lets forget i said that okay- MM!" Kiibo gave him a kiss on the lips then move away....Tookhim by surprise, Rantaro blinks while Kiibo cover his face with his hands 

"I like you Amami no i love you!" Kiibo say to him, Rantaro's face heats up by Kiibo's confession, He has a smile on his face, pulling him to a hug "I love you too Kiibo"

Overheating! OVERHEATING! Rantaro pull away and see Kiibo is overheated "Kiibo!!"

Back with everyone

Carrying him on his back, Ouma runs up to them and tease Amami about his love to Kiibo   
Well at least Saihara is happy

Wait  
.  
.  
.....  
Where the hell is the ball???


End file.
